Take to The Sky
by Itzu Grayson
Summary: Jason groaned he had a long week, a very long week as Gotham decided to go to hell, he got stuck with Gotham duty, a headache that won't go away, and about three hours of sleep. He turned a corner and ran into something. he looked down. no someone. When Jason makes the craziest decision of his life it deeply impacts both the Outlaws and Bat clan.
1. the meeting

Jason groaned he had a long week, a very long week as Gotham decided to go to hell and the Bat decided to take a field trip with the rest of of the league into space, Nightwing and the replacement are off so he got stuck with Gotham duty, a headache that won't go away, and about three hours of sleep.

he stretched as he strolled down a street in a suburb with a name that Jason had no patience or care to remember, a short way north from the small town was the city Oradea. He had come to Romania on a lead to one of the Jokers crazy clown regiments, why the asshole had an army? God only knows, if he knew that much. Jason's search ended up false much to his annoyance but now he had time to kill before Roy needed him back in Gotham.

He turned a corner and ran into something. he looked down. no someone, he saw wide blue eyes under a choppy nest of onyx black hair. blue eyes banished under the curtain of shadow as the child bowed " S-scuzele mele, d-le" (m-my apologies,s-sir)the child spoke softly not meeting his gaze, well thats awkward " Uh .. bine sa, nu este nevoie săscuze"(Uh.. Its fine, no need to sorry) he replied, shaky on his Romanian. the child smiled " Cred că vrei să spui 'Nu trebuie să-mi cer scuze'" ( I believe you mean 'No need to apologize') once again not meeting Jason's eyes which he found odd. " OI! lăsa omul în pace! el nu vrea să vorbească cu gunoi de țigani! Acum, mișcă-ți fundul aici, și curat în casă!"(OI! leave that man alone! he doesn't want to talk to gypsy trash! Now get your ass over here, and clean the house!) Jason's thoughts were disrupted by a cruel looking lady in what Jason could call the ugliest color ever. Vomit green and a yellow orange color dress. her dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun, her dark eyes were cold and cruel as she marched over to Jason and the child, she gripped the child's shoulder tightly in her bonny hands causing pain to flash in blue eyes, the lady smiled at Jason " Sunt profund pare rău pentru grosolănia copilului, ea este un astfel de copil creier scatter, acum cât de mult vă va cere?"( I am deeply sorry for the child's rudeness, she is such a scatter brain child, now how much will you require?) Jason was confused " umm ce?"( umm what?) she looked at him pointedly " cât de mult ai nevoie pentru a înlocui hainele pe care le distrus, atunci când ea a dat peste tine?"( how much do you need to replace the clothes she ruined when she ran into you?) her gaze was unnerving and her grip tightened around the child's shoulder ""tu dai seama că e unul dintre cei gunoi tigan care locuiesc pe aici? legătura ei ar putea fi dăunătoare pentru tine, bine oamenii de pe aici, mai degrabă mor decât să fie atins de către unul dintre ei natură" ( "you do realize that she's one of those gypsy garbage that live around here? her touch could be harmful to you, well the people around here rather die than be touched by one of her kind") Jason frowned "Nu am nevoie de plata, e în regulă" (I don't need payment, it's fine) he looked at the kid, _does this happen often? Thats harsh._ the women looked at him like he was crazy " Dar ai putea îmbolnăvi! sau blestemat pentru tot ce știu! ea blestemat unul dintre băieții de la orfelinat mea, acum nimeni nu-l va adopta! tu cu siguranță nu se poate asuma riscul !?" ( _But you could get sick! or cursed for all I know! she cursed one of the boys back at my orphanage, now no one will adopt him! you surely can't take the risk!?)_ Jason frown deepened he looked to the girl who seemed to be trying not to pass out in pain, she had deep red spots forming along her arm and . that got Jason angry "Voi gestiona, acum ai fi atat de amabil sa renuntati la braț?" ( i'll manage, now would you be so kind as to let go of her arm?) she looked shocked. then composed herself and marched away dragging the girl with her. Jason could hear the pained gasps coming from the girl. he turned to follow them but they disappeared.

Later on Jason was walking back to the hotel when he heard something, Jason froze in this steps, that noise, that knew that how?. Who? Where? a girl? Yes definitely a girl. He follows the voice down the street but it stops; the song had ended then: a new song one that reminds him of times he wished forgotten times he lived on the streets, alone, cold, hungry, forgotten.

"Musing through memories, Losing my grip in the grey.

Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on, Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes, With all that I wish could say.."

Jason sped up to a jog _what is it?And in English?_

"I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are."

Faster, he plowed on. full out sprinting now, all he knows is that he must reach her, whoever she is.

"Every night, I dream you still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear.

When I awake, you disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear..

With all I hold dear..

I dream you're still here.."

Around a corner, over a fence, across a street. Jason keeps moving. He remembers now. this voice was the first thing other than his own screams that he heard after waking up in the Lazarus pit

"Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start."

He feels something on his face, he reaches up and pulled back with water on his fingertips; fuck?!

"I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

I dream you're still here,

Ever slightly out of reach.

I dream you're still here,

But it breaks so easily.

I try to protect you,

I can't let you fade.

I feel you slipping..

I feel you slipping away.."

Jason bounds around a corner and is meet with a girl; the girl, he knows it.

She was sitting on top of a stack of crates that were pushed against a concrete wall that had stains, stains that suspiciously looked like looked no more than six, small and thin. so painfully thin, her hands were boney and chapped, her clothes consisted of a large dirty t-shirt that hung off her frame- her delicate frame- her shirt had blood and dirt stains on it. she had short choppy black hair that fell into her eyes. her eyes where the brightest blue Jason had ever seen but they seemed dull, empty, broken. Just like his where before Bruce took him in.

Then it clicked, this was the girl that bumped into him earlier,the girl that the woman hurt, the girl everyone hates, everyone uses. the girl that lives at the orphanage just so the other kids could beat her up, the girl who is a criminal for living, for breathing.

Now as Jason stood crying in front of her, he made the craziest decision of his life.

He knelt down to meet her eyes and noticed the bandages that seemed to cover her body "Hey,was that you singing?" he asked as gently as he could, she looked at him and nodded not quite meeting his eyes "You were there weren't you" She nodded again knowing full well of what he was talking about "Why?" she raised her head and met his eyes "I failed you" she said softly "I had promised to never let anyone else go through the madness of the pit" she looked down again "and i failed you" Jason looked at her with utter disbelief "you went through that to?" she nodded a third time. Jason was dumbfounded "thank you" he said. her head snapped up and she looked at him with surprise, like no one ever thanked her before and she doesn't know what to make of it.

Jason sighed, this was going to be tough "look, I know that the people here all hate you, and all..." he faltered at the look the girl gave him, like she was saying "_what do you expect?"_ He sighed "I may not know you that much and... Fuck I don't even know your name! But I know that you're in that hell hole of an orphanage for one reason or another and..." he cleared his throat, this girls eyes were unnerving "And i may not be the most responsible person, Heck I don't even _do_ this type of thing but you have the guts to survive some thing that most people couldn't even imagine going through... but I have a feeling that you should stick with me. hows that sound?" she stepped back eyes wide, and Jason instantly back peddled "Only if you want to! That is IF you want to and umm ... crap, sorry-" he probably would've continued ranting and making a bigger fool of himself, if it wasn't for the laughing.

"your silly" the girl said quietly trying to suppress giggles, she raised her eyebrow "you're serious?" she asked quietly.

The hope in her voice caught Jason off guard "uhh yeah...?" she stared at him, then burst out laughing,which turned to sobbing as she threw her arms around Jason's neck hugging him as tightly as she she could.

Jason was taken aback by the gesture, he could not remember the last time he was hugged, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin body. They stayed like that for a long time until the girl pulled back and held out her hand "Itzu" she said, Jason smiled "thats your name?" she blushed and nodded, Jason's grin grew wider, and took her hand "I'm Jason Todd." he said, Itzu grinned "my last name is Vermilion" she said, "well Itzu you and I have a lot to talk about" Itzu giggled and the shook hands, ensuring their bonds tied.


	2. introduce the family

Jason took a deep breath "okay" he told himself "I can do this". he felt Itzu's hand tighten around his own as she looked across the yard "whoa" she breathed "its huge" Jason nodded numbly "welcome to Wayne manor, păsărică" (little bird) she smiles softly "thanks,tati".

the pair walked across the vast lawn and up the large stairs to the double doors that are the entrance to the manor. Jason took another deep breath and rang the doorbell hearing the chime echo throughout the building. Jason worked up the guts to introduce Itzu to the rest of the so called Batclan about a week ago, when the league and team returned from their missions all around the world and even beyond universes. Jason remembered that later in the day he had gotten a phone call saying that he was now officially Itzu's legal guardian, the look on the small girls face was one of the best things that had happened to Jason ever since he had come back to life.

The sound of a lock coming undone pulled Jason from his thoughts as Alfred opened the door to greet them, the older man eyes widened slightly as he caught glimpse of Jason,"My word. Master Jason! welcome back! well don't just stand there in the cold come in, come in!" Jason was hurded into the entrence hall and was striped of all snowy garments by an over enthusiastic Alfred.

It wasn't until Jason stood there after going through the sharp looked down for any snowy or muddy garments, did Alfred notice the small girl clinging to Jason's hand. "And who would this lovely lady be, Master Jason?" Itzu blushed at the title of 'lovely lady' and held out her hand in introduction "my name is Itzu" she greeted shyly Alfred smiled warmly "well Mistress Itzu, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, but Master Jason likes to call me Alfie" Itzu giggled and shook his hand. Alfred straightened and turned to Jason "master Bruce and the others are in the sitting room, would you like me to accompany you?" Jason waved the offer off "nahh, I got it, besides its not like they're expecting me"

he started up the large steps and walked deeper into the manor, once he reached the door to the 'sitting room' as Alfred calls it he felt Itzu tug on his sleeve, Jason looked down to see her slightly biting her lip "d-crezi că mă place?" (d-do you think they'll like me?) in her nervousness she forgot about her english and stammered in Romanian, Jason smiles softly "you'll do fine" he assured her "besides Dick loves kids, especially when he finds out that you speak Romanian" Jason turned and not bothering to knock walked into the room.

there was a fire in the vast fireplace, and the evryone was sitting on the couches scattered around the room, Bruce was in a large arm chair reading a book, while Damian was playing with Ace on the floor, Tim and Barbara were discussing computer stuff, Stepney was playing with Cassandra's hair, who was trying to ignore the blond, and Dick was looking right at Jason.

"Jaybird?" the original robin called, causing everyone else in the room to freeze and turn to the new arrivals, Jason Shifted uncomfortably "uh hi" he replied

Dick Smiled "nice to see you in one piece"

Jason rolled his eyes "Yeah right"

Dick smirked again "or should I say two pieces now? Considering the other half trying to hide behind you at the moment" once again causing the rest of the occupants to look at the two.

Bruce Raised an eyebrow "whos the child?"

Jason rolled his eyes again "hello to you to Bruce,shes my daughter"

silence, then shock. "well thats truly a surprise" said Alfred repairing out of nowhere again.

"no way" said Tim

"tt, poor kid" Damian

"AWWW!" Barbara and Stepney

"..."Cassandra

"What?" Bruce, shocked

and Dick? well the Jerk was laughing his head off at everyone's reactions. "way to go Jaybird!" he called from the floor

"who's the mother?" asked Bruce "and how come we didn't know about this before?"

Jason sighed "I adopted her"

"oh..." silence, _again_

Dick stood up and made his way over to his brother and newly adopted niece, as he knelt down to Itzu's height Jason felt the girl hide behind him.

Jason sighed "e pasăre bine puțin, el nu te va răni"(it's okay little bird, he won't hurt you) Dick's eyes widened as he recognized his native turned to the girl "puteți vorbi română pentru?"(you can speak romanian to?) she nodded shyly clutching Jasons sleeve "Da" (yes). Dick smiled at the girl "Care e numele tău?"(what's your name?) she blinked "Itzu" Dick held out his hand "Ei bine, Itzu poți să mă suni Dick" (well Itzu you can call me Dick) Itzu raised her eyebrow in response to the name but didn't reply as she took his hand in greeting.

Jason felt Itzu release his sleeve as she continued to chatter with Dick as he led her over to the couch to continue talking, he smiled. It was nice to see Itzu adapting to other people so quickly, the first few months were harsh, between her panic attacks and nightmares Jason had started to worry that things might not get much better. But when he came home with her asleep in his arms he knew that Roy and Koriand'r would love her, and that they did.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to see Bruce frowning slightly "can I have a word with you?" not a question. an order. Jason sighed. he knew this was coming, knew and hated it. "shure, just a sec" he turned to Itzu "i'll be back in a few" he told her, the girl frowned. she knew. she always knew. "_be careful, he's angry" _her voice replied through his soul, he nodded, turned and followed Bruce out of the room

* * *

><p>"Sit." Bruce<p>

"I prefer to stand, thank you" Jason

*scowle* Bruce

*glare* Jason

"how could you" Batman

"you did" Red Hood

"what if she finds out"

"she already knew"

"what?" demand

"shes eight, thats eight years somewhere else"

"you. Told. Her?"

"no"

"then how"

"Life"

"Jason"

"Bruce"

"how."

"figured it out"

*frown*. "when."

*shrug*

"When."

"don't know"

"How."

*smirk* "classified information"

"Jason." *anger*

"_Tell him about the Niaso" _Itzu, via soul wavelength

"_you shure?"_

"_do It"_

*sigh* "Shes not human" Jason

"what?" Bruce

"Shes a Niaso"

"..." Bruce "not possible"

"posible"

"but only he could make it through the gate"

"he was her biological father"

"...was?"

"murdered"

"how"

"burned at the stake"

"..."

"she saw the whole thing" Hood

*FROWN* Batman

*stretch*"didn't stop there either"

"oh?" Bruce

"she was there, when the Graysons fell"

"how."

"she ages differently than we do"

"doesn't explain much"

"how does it not?"

"we still don't know what happened after that"

"Bruce, im not going to tell you all my daughters secrets when i barely know them myself"

"than she isn't trustworthy"

"What! not trustworthy!"

"well she won't tell you everything"

"Bruce! you kept secrets from us all the time!"

"you were too young"

"and she's even younger!"

"yet she could take information from you by just looking! who says that she doesn't work for Ra's or even the Court of Owls! who says that she can be trusted!"

Jason snapped. And punched Bruce square in the jaw. "you bastard, do you not think she suffered enough!? do you seriously think that she would dare leek info to anyone without you knowing!? she may be small and young, but she's Smart! and if you think for one second that she would rat off to them when they are trying to kill her!"

Bruce stumbled wide eyed "they're trying to kill her?"

"they are trying to do more than Just kill her! they're trying to torture her!, experiment on her! force her to do things she hates! Rape her! Stab her! Brand her! And yes, Kill her!" Jason was breathing heavily as he glared death at Bruce "do you really think that she would rat off to them after what they did? do you really think she would become a Talon again for the sake of information?"

"she was a Talon?"

Jason huffed "when you adopted Dick she took his place in the Court as a Talon, so they wouldn't hunt Him down and kill him." calmer now, he sighed "she was with them for two years before she managed to escape, only to get killed by the Joker, then revived by Ra's so he could force her to become an assassin"

"...oh" bat

"now you know why i won't tell you?"

"Im sorry i just- wait what's that sound?"

Jason listened and smiled "that would be Itzu"

Bruce looked up startled "what?"

Jason just shrugged "come on it's nicer when where in the same room"

they walked down the hallway and into the sitting room to see Itzu at the Piano playing a song, everyone else was scattered around the room eagerly listening. they all but Jason were thrown off guard when she started to sing

"When the world is breaking down around you

Taking everything that you know

What you didn't know

Is that we can go forever if we want to

We can live inside of a moment

The one that we own

You and me we got this

You and me we're beautiful, beautiful

We all, we all, we're gonna be alright

We got, we got, we always got the fight in us

We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight

Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife

Living like you're dying isn't living at all

Give me your cold hands put them on my heart

Raise a glass to everyone who thinks

They'll never make it through this life

To live a brand-new start

You and me we got this

You and me we're beautiful, beautiful

We all, we all, we're gonna be alright

We got, we got, we always got the fight in us

We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight

Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife

'Cause we're the afterlife

'Cause we're the afterlife

Every time I close my eyes I hear your favorite song

Telling me not to run, not to worry anymore

I can hold on tight to nothing better than the rest

So it's now or never more

We all, we all, we're gonna be alright

We got the fight in us

We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight

Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife

We all, we all, we're gonna be alright

We got, we got, we always got the fight in us

We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight

Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife

'Cause we're the afterlife

'Cause we're the afterlife

We all, we all, we're gonna be alright

We got, we got, we always got the fight in us

We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight

Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife"

when she finished she looked up at Jason and smirked. he smirked back and turned to Bruce "thats only one of the benefits of living with her." he turned and walked out with Itzu following as the two went to go ask Alfred for a snack.


	3. The Truth

so we will go into the life of Itzu! YAY! Itzu is a character in honor of my best friend Anjalie who passed away due to suicide recently. she had created Itzu as a person who could relate to anyone and keep moving on. Itzu like Anjalie had experienced a hard past, involving; Rape, death of a parent, and abuse. I had carried on Itzu as my Idol, and a person that reminded me of a promise that i will never brake. So for those of you who have a hard life or past please do as i do and except Itzu as some one who cares. Thank you for all of you who have bothered to read my story.

* * *

><p>Jason was trying not to punch someone. He was failing.<p>

Itzu sat next to him fidgeting madly and glaring at Stephanie and Barbara, who with the help of Tim; managed to stuff her into a black dress that Cassandra owned, how they did without getting themselves killed. god only knows, but Jason knew that they didn't come out unscathed he could see the long scratched up Barbara's arms and Tims hand was bruised and swollen, all to say Jason was proud. He wondered how Itzu managed to keep her prosthetic mechanical leg hidden from the over observant Bats, but he knew how she worked so it wasn't that hard to figure it out. he sighed as he tried to ignore Bruce's analysing glare, how Alfred managed to convince him to stay for dinner he dosent know.

Dick cleared his throat stopping Bruce with his visual assault, and turned to Jason and Itzu "so how did the two of you meet?" he asked

Jason laughed at the evil smirk Itzu had on in reply "he ran into me" she said

Dick raised an eyebrow "that's not very gentlemanly is it?" she giggled

"no I dont think so" Dick grinned

Jason huffed "well you wouldn't even speak english until you started to sing"

Itzu snickered "and if i recall correctly you were in tears by the time you finally showed up"

Jason groaned "you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

Itzu stuck her tongue out at him "I implied it, never promised it"

Damian chuckled "i'm liking this child more by the minute, good pick Todd"

"shut up Damian"

"tt"

"thats enough"

"you too Bruce"

"Jason."

"hi"

"watch your mouth"

"sorry but i don't recall being born with eyes on my mouth"

"you know what i meen"

"do I?"

cue the staring contest between the vigilance and anti-hero, with two circus brats trying to control their laughing fits.

Dick wiped his eyes and turned to Itzu "Did you really make him cry?" he asked in mock innocence "thats a first"

she nodded catching her breath "but the plus side to running into him is that I got to leave that hell hole, even though Gotham is one of the few cities I never wanted to return to."

Dick nodded "I can understand that" he turned to Jason"what happened next?"

"well the plane ride home was eventful..."

* * *

><p><em>Jason stretched to loosen his muscles before the 10 hour flight back to America, he unlike Bruce refused to take a private Jet just so he could prove he had the cash to do so. First class was pushing it but he made an exception in the little girl clinging to his arm, Itzu had severe social anxiety due to the fact of her abuse over the years made her paranoid, and jumpy. Jason felt Itzu stiffen as they reached security, he knelt down and ruffled her hair "its okay, all you need to do is walk through the metal detector nothing else." she nodded not meeting his eyes. he frowned that's not good "hey, wats wrong?" she bit her lip and started to play with the new shirt Jason bought her "I-Its nothing, i'm f-fine " his frown deepened "no your not, is it some thing over there?" he pointed to the security. She nodded "t-the gates, there were some like that when I was with the c-court, you go through them to get tortured" <em>

_he flinched, Itzu explained her time as an assassin when she was forced to work for The Court of Owls and the League of Shadows, she also told him about her life after her people were wiped out during the war that the people of her world calls The Last Hunt. She had been sold to slavery multiple times each worse than the last, but when she was sold to one of the nobles that had high authority over the military, he had cut off her right leg in response to an escape attempt leaving her forever crippled, even her times in the Lazarus pits hadn't returned her leg to her. Luckily one of the other slaves was a prosthetic engineer and built her a moveable prosthetic leg that connected to her nerves so she could move It like a normal limb. Being made out of scrap metal and stolen parts it wasn't that sturdy but it allowed her and the other slaves enough time to escape after Itzu poisoned the nobleman killing him in the process, that was her first kill. shortly after Itzu and two other escapes, Rin and Sonya, met the leaders of the freelancer military called 'Akito's Wrath' who formed in honor of Itzu's older brother who led the charge in protecting the Niaso race, in the end though he died giving up his life to protect his little sister, dying in her arms and leaving Itzu scared for life. She shortly moved up in the military using skill and drive instead of bloodline and power, and eventually became the commander when she was six. she fought in many wars, too many wars for a grown adult let alone a child. But it didn't last, soon Akito's Wrath was defeated by the world government, and they were all slaughtered before her eyes, the shock of it all caused her to go on a mad rampage and destroy the entire World Government single handedly. she told Jason that the time after that fas a blank in her memory that she thinks was caused by the Pit or electrum that the Talons were infused with. but she remembers coming to Earth and getting picked up by Haley's circus, the Graysons falling to their deaths and trying to comfort Dick after the loss of his parents. She told him about the court, the Shadows, escaping with the help of Cheshire and Sportsmaster. being murdered by the Joker, experimented on by Cadmus, raped by killer Croc, and being shoved into the orphanage broken, scared, scars creating a maze on her body, distrusting, sad, hurt, and so so much more. It disgusted Jason, he did not pity her. No, he respected her, for someone to go through so much in such a little time, to learn the dark secrets of life so young, he could only respect her. He knows that she has learned too much from experience, but it made her strong. Strong in ways people couldn't even imagine. It made her ready for anything the world has to throw at her, and if she has something to say Jason will shut the fuck up and listen to her even if its something stupid or simple. he will listen, for thats the job of a father._

* * *

><p>"<em>sorry" Itzu apologized for the fifth time after going through security. Jason sighed "It's not your fault" he said again<em>

_Itzu had had a panic attack when the guard who insisted on doing a pat down was a little too rough and jarred one of her wounds. A knife slash from one of the orphanage boys had been left as a parting gift on her left shoulder. She had started screaming and calling the guard 'Suchi' while flailing around, it had to take Jason 15 minutes to finally calm her down. and she had been apologizing since _

_he checked his watch "looks like we have another three hours till our flight boards, so lets check your shoulder" he led her over to a bench off to the side so that they wouldn't attract attention by unwanted eyes. Itzu sat down blushing slightly from embarrassment "I'm fine he just startled me thats all"_

_Jason waved her off "still I want to be sure" he pulled back the bandage on her shoulder examining the neat row of stitches "looks a little swollen but I think its fine" _

_It had took Jason about a full day of playing doctor to patch Itzu all up, between the bruises, broken ribs, cigarette burns, whip lash marks, slashes, knife wounds, and cuts. Itzu's body was every color of the rainbow y the time Jason fully examined her. He will not lie, he was ticked when he saw the wounds, but what really trough him off was the scars. deep scars , faded scars, carvings, bullet wound scars, uncle Joker was here! :)' was carved into her left thigh, branding consisted of many symbols crowded her back hiding the tattoos she was given as a mark that she was a Niaso, the once beautiful blue art was broken by Brands and scars, to never be the same again, but the same goes with Itzu. _

_He felt like throwing up at the sight of them all, but what really had him going was the large 'x' shaped scar covering her chest "Its a reminder to never let my family down again" she had said in reply to his stares "its a promise to never fail again, and its this promise that lets me continue fighting on." _


	4. the Nightmare

No.

This can't be happening.

It can't.

She's dying.

Itzu's dying.

This can't be happening.

Jason ran faster, pushing himself through the woods and towards Roy. Roy and the car, the car means safety, safety means he could help Itzu, to the car then. He felt Itzu's grip tighten on his jacket "J-Jay...I-I'm not... gonna make i-it" she coughed harshly, blood coating her lips. "Don't talk" he ordered her pushing on faster "your gonna be fine, ill see to that"

he jumped over a fallen tree, the impact causing the small girl to cry out in pain. Jason felt his chest tighten, he was a idiot for letting Itzu go ahead on her own, but he had no choice as she was the only one who could fit through the air vents. He knew he should of called back up as soon he saw the members of the Light, but him being the stubborn ass he was refused the idea, now he ran for his life to their meeting point he was carrying, what could be the very last of Itzu's life. he rounded around a tree and saw the old jeep and Roy sitting in the drivers seat looking alert "ROY! START THE FUCKING CAR!" Roy looked up ready to fire back a querk, but the words were stuck in his throat. Jason was carrying Itzu. the former assassin was wheezing harshly as she gripped onto Jason's jacket in pain. Blood. There was so much blood, slowly seeping from the hole in her chest, trickling from her lips and stained with tears. Roy was frozen to the spot, then adrenalin kicked in and pushed him forwards as he jumped out of the car to help, earning a glare from Jason "I told you to start the fucking car" he growled furiously to his red headed friend. Roy nodded knowing full well not to argue with the bat when he was like this, he started the car and helped Jason lie Itzu down in the back seat. Jason hovered worriedly for a second then jumped into the passenger seat "go!"

Roy floored the gas and they sped off in search of a hospital.

how did this happen? Itzu had only been Renegade for two months now, and still managed to be far more skilled than any other hero Arsenal had met, one of the youngest heroes to ever be in the field too. How she could be so strong Roy may never know; secretly he was afraid to after what Jason had told him when he came home with Itzu scared, traumatized, depressed, and outright lost. What Jason told him made him wonder, wonder if Jade had a chance at a better a life with Lian, Maybe with the outsiders who knew? He checked his watch then turned to Jason

"wheres the nearest hospital?" Jason flinched like he was startled out of his thoughts then shook his head

"no hospitals, where going to Mount Justice" he answered sharply "I have a feeling it would be a bad idea to bring her to a hospital... and I hate the idea of asking Daddy dearest for help, the mountain at least has other people similar to her age"

Roy's eyes widened "but the nearest Zeta tube is two hours away! we'll never make it in time!"

Jason glared at him "don't you think I know that!? Where cutting it close as it is! And I know that it's my fault that one of the few people I can call family is in the back seat bleeding to death!" he turned away trembling "Im... a horrible father... putting her at risk like that I should've seen him... she took the curse for me and now she might die! I swear if I ever see that witch boy again ill kill him. Make him feel her pain..." he trailed off and Roy took a shuddering breath as he pushed the old Jeep faster. Silence surrounding the two vigilantes. While they both where hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>"Jason... who the fuck it that?" Roy asked as he walked into the living room to greet his green eyed friend only to find a small girl asleep on the said mans lap, as he sat on the couch smoking a cigarette and holding a half full bottle of beer in his hand. Jason yawned and looked over to Roy.<p>

"The Outlaws new member" he replied lazily Roy blinked.

"What now?" he asked hoping he heard wrong. Jason took a drag of his cigarette.

"She's gonna be staying with us from now on, so be nice" Roy was surprised.

"you do realize she's like six right?"

Jason grunted "eight" he corrected.

Roy shook his head "you leave Gotham for two weeks to track down the Joker and whoever you can think of by yourself while the others are out playing astronaut, To come back home for me to find you on the couch with a eight year old girl sleeping on your lap…. Please tell me that you at least got him?"

Jason snorted "hell no, it was a false lead that led me to the middle of Romania having no clue what to do next then I run into this shrimp and the witch that was her guardian at the local orphanage." He paused to look down at the girl "she's been through a lot you know."

Roy frowned and sat down next to Jason "oh… well how, did you two met?"

"We ran into each other, literally."

Roy laughed "sounds like those dream stories; you know when a man runs into a girl and falls in love with her, only to have her kick his ass when she finds out that he's a criminal."

Jason smirked evilly "oh she's kick ass all right…. You know she's real close friends with Cheshire?" he asked causing his red headed friend pale dramatically at the mention of his assassin wife "w-what?!" Jason laughed at his reaction "Supposedly they met shortly after Ra's forced her to become an assassin, they were roommates" Roy stared at the girl as she slept on "roommates?... than maybe..." he trailed off thoughtfully. Jason raised an eyebrow

"Roy? What's up?" Roy looked at Jason with wide eyes "What's her name?" Jason blinked confused "Itzu... her name is Itzu Vermilion why?" Roy didn't answer and they sat there in silence. Jason knew Roy enough to know that the man was deep in thought and left him to his mind.

Roy watched as Jason ran a hand through the girl, Itzu's hair humming a song softly, Jason had been acting so different since the others left to go save the world from aliens and other fun shit, he had been more quiet and shy about things he usually would complain endlessly about It had started to worry Roy, but now? He could see it. Why Jason needed Itzu in his life and why Itzu needed Jason. Roy sighed "life is going to get crazy from now on isn't it?" he asked his green eyed friend.

Jason smirked "crazier than normal? you bet"

"we are all going to wind up in Arkham aren't we?"

"You're kidding right? a cell has had my name calling it for years"

"honestly I wonder why all you bat clan members aren't in there already." Roy.

"Luck" Jason.

"If you say so"

"I know so"

*sigh*

*smirk*

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>AN: no idea what the zeta numbers are sorry!)<strong>_

**Recognized: Red Hood ,b19**

**Recognized: Renegade ,O67**

**Recognized: Red Arrow, B02**

The Young Justice teem turned from there training confused _'why were the Outlaws here? Did something happen? Did Nightwing call them here for training?' _they turned to there leader questionably to find him running to the loading bay to see whats up, with Red Robin and Robin following, Megan and Connor ran after them after a sharp "Stay put" from the other senior heroes.

"whats going on?" asked Bart

"I can find out, Scarab do a scan" Jamie cut in, he had gladly gotten no complaint from the insect machine.

the others waited eagerly as the bug did a scan, only to get confused when Jamie paled dramatically

"dude? you crash?:" asked Bart concerned

"I-its Renegade" Blue Beetle choked out "She's d-dying"

the others eyes widened, Beast boy whimpered, Super girl started crying and Bart tried to calm her down "hey she'll be okay shes a bat right?" none of the young heroes ever met Renegade personally but they herd about her from Nightwing and saw her save Gordon Godfrey from Assassins during one of his rants against heroes. Ever since then he has become a huge supporter of the League and Renegade had made some fans in the young team.

"I don't think thats going to happen, Hermono" said Jamie shakily

"why no-?" Beast boy was cut off by the sound of Red hood screaming

"NO! FUCK NO! COME ON ZU! WAKE UP!"

"Her heart stopped."


	5. past

ok people! so this chapter was originally my first chapter but then it made no sense to the story and all that sooooo i put it here! just to annoy some people about the realty crappy cliff hanger that i posted today also! so two chapies for you guys! but i wont post anymore until i get at least 4 comments telling me of any mistakes or ideas and whatnot sooooooo yeah enjoy!

time, she would laughingly - definitely – have declared war on anything that dared look down on her. Even the stars. she had been a determined (stubborn, young, naive, a voice whispered) child. she had thought herself invincible, safe as long as her siblings voice was within the veil of life.

Yet those times had come to an end so soon and abruptly that even six hundred years later it still felt like yesterday that the left her, their cold lifeless bodies in front lying at her feet their final words echoing in her mind, blood pooling around them soaking, seeping into her hands, shoes and knees. Four, at age four her life seemed to end. Slowly all the joy, happiness, life, and wonder left her leaving her empty, a cold hearted shell of a girl who once was seen gliding around her village with a smile on her face as she met her brother on his way home from work, or playing with the wolf spirit Larka. Her cry's will never be heard, her smile will slip from her face as the horrors of her future take hold, her eyes will show the endless agony that she will endure, the gift of soul reading will become a curse as life after life, friends, family, and unknown. Their memories pains and dreams will become her's and only her burden to carry for the rest of her cruel life.

And she had shown everybody, everybody who had thought she was weak, small, and easily preyed upon. she had showed them. she had been the first. If she could, she would have laughed bitterly.

The ground was cold and hard. Unforgiving in its reproach. Like Rin. No. Don't go there. she could not feel her legs. Her side was burning, sending spikes of pain through her nervous system her left arm had been dislocated, bone was trying to pierce skin .She was trying to avoid thinking about her right. she had a split lip and a deep gash on her forehead, dripping crimson blood down unto the ground. she was pretty sure that she had a concussion But she could not feel her was supposed to get out in time.

To get away from the explosion, to not get hurt, she couldn't afford to get hurt, not when Ace was away and was upholding the mantle of a commander. Not when there was the mission to think about. Not when the lives of Rin and Sonya were at stake. (Rin, fiery, hot tempered, amazing. She came back, she wanted to help them, help her, and she almost cries when Rin says yes. she had missed her so much, and she understands her like only another friend could. Brave Sonya, who lost so much but stayed strong. Who willingly sacrificed herself, to go undercover and stay there for years. she wasn't ready, she still needed Sonya's guidance, her calm voice and steady hand. she was not ready-) She wonders why the world is so cruel. Then she remembers that it will always be, always has been, as long as She exists in life.

It hurts to even blink, let alone breath. She tries to breathe normally. She should have gotten out in time. She does not know how long she lying there, feeling the edges of her world fade. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour. she decides that she does not care, and allows herself to lament in the fact that she is a failure, she cant handle this, its too much-

(Leo is looking at her like she had just invented bread and discovered the cure to cancer, his camera clutched in his wiry hands. His smile is brilliant, so brilliant that she can almost ignore the stars above her. Tio - rash, beautiful, alive - is laughing at her, a bucket in his hands that used to be filled with ice cubes and water, and she can not help but laugh, too.)

she tries to smile, and only succeeds in making her split lip bleed again. she misses them, she misses them so much.

But Tio is gone (dead dead dead), and Leo is back at the compound (homework, its a school night, you can only watch from the Pool). And it hurts so much, she almost can't stand it. Was Le-bird still listening in, when everything went up in flames? she cant remember. she wants to be Four again, back when everything was so uncomplicated, back when her family was alive and life was so easy and hopeful and Rin wasn't looking at her with contempt in his eyes, blaming her for everything thats happening, "The irony in that" she thought it has only been a year, too long has she been alone. she misses her best friend, has missed her for a long time.

(Rin's eyes are green, shimmering with mischief and laughter, as they try to sneak past Kyo's highly competent ears)...Kyo. The thought of her mother like Brother in law's warm essence pains her, if only he knew... would he still hate her if he knew? Probably who wouldn't? after all who would love the person who murdered them? even if they were like their own Family, especially their own Family. God, the pain they must of felt when she drove her knife through her body,she can't even compare, no she can't and here she is lying on the ground feeling sorry for herself, she deserved this pain she didn't deserve to be happy or have a family, all she does is destroying them like the others.

like the others. No she won't let that happen, she won't hurt any more people, no more will people be hurt because of her, no more will the world suffer because of her, no more will she see the pain her presence causes in their souls. no more fun, no more happiness, no more... no more...no more will Itzu Vermillion allow herself to live happily, no more will Dark Sparrow fly again.

"Get up you idiot!" Rin's voice filled her head echoing in the memories of the past... Its dark outside, and they've been playing games for far longer than they should have (they can feel Kyo's disapproval resonate through the compound), and they are hungry. he knows for a fact, that Kyo has been baking enough cookies to supply a small army (or a couple of hyperactive girls), so they decide to take the chance and go for it. If they get discovered, maybe Rin could sneak them out of there, or-)

If Leo (Lo, Le- bird, kiddo) had gone to bed, then she could only wait for the darkness to claim her. Her comm. unit is useless, and she cant reach the emergency button on the inside of her glove (her arms are broken, smashed, cracked, burned, useless so useless).

she tries to wriggle her toes. Nothing. Ace would probably know what to do. But Ace is on a mission, he's not at the compound, and she just can't think. A telepathic link would be useful now, she thinks weakly. (Useful, useless. To be of use.) (Lua. had really improved in the kitchen – her cookies almost rivaled Kyo's, Tio's always wanted to help, but he really did more harm than good. Rin found it endearing, so she would just laugh (her laugh almost made up for the harsh lines around her mouth, the innocence she lost a long time ago).

Ace would observe the two of them from a distance away, eyes wistful and sad. She knows that Ace tries to hide it, but to her it's clear as day because she feels the same way. Rin is too far gone and he can't catch her, never really could-)

she wants her Brother and Sister. But they're dead,she can see them in her mind's eye; their bodies contorted in ways that should not be possible, bleeding out on the ground. Eyes blank.

she wants Ace. she wants to disappear in his arms, to be told that everything will be all right. It's all just one big nightmare, you'll wake up soon. But Ace hasn't hugged her in a long time. Maybe because he was trying to convince himself that his adoptive little sister has grown up – she probably doesn't want hugs (She needs Ace's hugs, she needs Ace to come back, because she can't handle it anymore-).

Her vision is fading, and she is almost sure that this is the last time she will see the (mocking, burning) stars.


End file.
